Here
21:52 what seems to be the problem 21:53 Not you 21:53 However, see my rebuttle to your message 21:53 very well 21:53 i wasn't trying to debate you 21:53 I know 21:53 Rebuttle just seemed like a good term :) 21:54 which message? 21:54 i left a separate one 21:54 what do you take issue with? 21:54 all we want is for you to help us look past that whole incident 21:54 "We"? I am. Check the "Vortex" thread that everyone was on. 21:55 I never said I was ousted 21:55 I used "resigned" 21:55 Your choosing to bring it up 21:55 yes and your quotes indicated that you take issue with the way you resigned 21:55 I do. 21:55 and you brought it u 21:55 p 21:55 No 21:55 you hinted several times at it 21:55 No. 21:55 Not once. 21:55 I just said that I didn't resign. 21:56 what I wanted to explain was that you can't keep implying unfairness. you need to let it go 21:56 Do you not recall you all voting. 21:56 you said you didn't resign, but you never said you were ousted? 21:56 I was saying how I technically didn't resign but that is what you guys preferred said 21:56 ok. my apologies 21:56 but if we are going to consider you, you need to admit that you quit 21:57 and i still plan on supporting you as of now 21:57 I'm not giving some apology, or some shit to make you feel better to get considered 21:57 You said you'd consider everyone. 21:57 yes, isn't that fair 21:57 ? 21:57 As of now, I have the most experience other than Rass, Ratava, or 888 21:57 correct 21:58 that's why i like you best so far 21:58 You said "if we are going to consider you" 21:58 As if you wouldn't 21:58 well i am 21:58 i meant the other two 21:58 but suzon, remember what I said I would note when I vouched for you? 21:58 your change in behavior 21:58 Yes 21:58 My behavior has changed. 21:59 Don't say this is bad behavior. 21:59 I wasn't talking about you on the main 21:59 you were and you know it 21:59 i'll give you the benefit of the doubt 21:59 When i was at the movies, this bitch was being very bitchy 21:59 We were gonna make out, but than some dick came in 21:59 and she wouldn't make out with me 22:00 also, I said that I would support you if it was whether or not to re-admit you. I never gave you a promise if there was a whole field of candidates 22:00 and told me she didn't want to be friends 22:00 that's too bad 22:00 Yes 22:00 Which is why I'm pissed 22:01 my vote for you is dependent on whether or not you can admit the truth 22:01 Anyways, I'm not admitting I'm wrong to get in the WLS. That's not me, and lying to you, and myself is against my beliefs. 22:01 It is not the truth 22:01 am I lying? 22:01 there were other people there 22:01 No, but your twisting 22:01 You had a vote 22:02 to let you back in or not 22:02 No, to kick me out or not 22:02 you called Minnichi a cunt and me a power grabber 22:02 Yes I did 22:02 that's pretty bad 22:02 Didn't I have a behavior change? 22:02 i don't know, this sounds like old suzon 22:02 Aren't I on fucking meds to help with my bipolarness? 22:02 don't know 22:03 you make up a lot of stuff 22:03 Let's post this log, and see what people think. 22:03 If I'm being "Old Suzon: 22:03 "* 22:03 ok 22:03 i agree 22:03 post it 22:03 Just because I have firm beliefs doesn't mean i'm going around calling people names. 22:03 i agree 22:04 go ahead and post it 22:04 doing it now 22:05 where? 22:05 just curious 22:05 WLS Wiki 22:05 oh not on AW? 22:05 very well 22:06 I don't know where to put it on AW 22:06 We can link it OR 22:06 a blog 22:07 a forum to have me ousted as editor 22:07 I don't want you ousted 22:07 you could do that, post a forum demanding i be removed 22:07 I don't want that 22:07 I think your a damn good editor, and fit for the position 22:07 I want to know if I'm being the same as before 22:07 well thanks 22:07 very well 22:12 working on it 22:12 I have to hit enter a bunch of times 22:13 so that each message is seperate